Keeper of Dreams
by Girl-with-Grin
Summary: Minnie did not understand Walt's sudden desire to hand over part of his life's work to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any Disney related characters or themes.**

A/N: Surely, Walt had a bigger purpose for Minnie then to play damsel in distress for her hubby. And I always liked the idea of our favourite girly mouse taking over the everyday happenings of the parks-- a bit like the way she ran the House of Mouse. Heck, without her there was no show. So a tribute to the rare father-to-child relationship between Walt Elias Disney and Minnie Mouse.

PS. I am such a nerd for writing this :D

* * *

-Keeper of Dreams-

-

-

-

Minnie swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched her beloved Walt, eyes sullen and forlorn, gazing to the Disney studios in the distance. The nurses were propping him up, each of their faces wearing a betraying mask of hope that fuelled a certain anger in herself Minnie could not understand. They hurried past her, smiling in reassurance.

"Minnie…?" said a hoarse voice suddenly. She jumped in surprise as Walt Disney beckoned her forward with a tired smile. She came to him with hesitant steps and stood by the bed, tears springing to her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Walt?" the mouse sniffed, "Lilly, said Rory and Mickey had come by earlier… I didn't want to intrude."

The old man, the dreamer and her creator chuckled and placed a cold hand over her whitened glove. His eyes sparkled and Minnie could see the young man who had given life to hundreds upon hundreds of her friends, beneath the frail old man he had become. His face lightened and she saw that he had accepted and welcomed a steadfast death in this hospital. Yet, this did nothing to comfort her.

"My dear Minnie," he said, "I am so proud of you."

"Me?" she squeaked through cascading tears, "Why me?"

The man blinked, as though he had not understood the question. Minnie watched emotions of all kinds flash in his eyes, and it simply took an instant for them to vanish suddenly. He grinned at her.

"Why, Minnie, what do you mean by that?"

It was Minnie's turn to be confused and the cogs in her brain worked frantically to give the man an answer. Why should Walt be proud of her? What else had she done, apart from being the damsel in distress for the hero? What had she accomplished in her life so far?

"I haven't done anything like Mickey has. I-I'm simply there." eyes downcast she sniffed and was aware of Walt's hand becoming heavy on her own.

"Now, now, Minnie. You know very well that I created you for something very important!" he chuckled but it turned to wheezing and suddenly he began to tremble. When the fit had subsided, Minnie shook her head and let out a shudder.

"I created you," said Walt, now in a softer, weaker tone, "I created you to protect, take care and love Mickey and everyone that is part of the Disney Company. To make sure the true meaning of Disney shall always remain even after I am long gone. I want _you _to take the reigns, Minnie."

Minnie let out a tearless shocked breath and blinked furiously, "Me? Wha-what about Roy, Lilly or even Mickey?"

Walt closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, exhaling softly with a deep shudder, "Roy will be too busy running the animation department, trying to create new toons that will make the world smile. Lilly needs to rest now; she needs a break from all of this. As for Mickey, he is a performer, he will need to perform and move on. He asked many times about taking over the business on my behalf but I wanted it to be you. _You _will be in charge of dreams, Minnie. You will be in charge of each and every Disneyland."

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Minnie nodded through noiseless weeping.

"I will, Walt! I'll make you proud of me, you'll see!" she leaned forward to kiss his cheek tenderly and extracted her hand from underneath his as a nurse entered the small, decorated room.

"I know that you'll be amazing, Minnie. I am so proud of you already. I was right to have created you. Mickey adores you and I know you can love him and help him in all there is to do." Walt smiled through light tears as he looked at her.

"It all started with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse." the man whispered as the nurse began to usher the toon out, telling her that visiting hours were over.

Minnie turned back mournfully to the man and said, "No, Walt. It started with you."

She tripped out of the room, leaving everything she had ever known and the man she had loved like her own father behind, thinking of all the things to do. Her destiny was playing before her eyes and she decided that seizing it would put her on the right path to fulfilling Walt's wishes. No longer would she simply be the damsel in distress. From here on, she would be holding all of Walt's hopes on her shoulders and she would do her best.

She envisioned children, ten-twenty years from now, scurrying into the parks-- halting in their steps to stare in awe at their surroundings. And she would be the cause of all that joy and wonder and it warmed her heart. However, Minnie would need help, Walt had done enough already-- she would need the help of her devoted significant other and any toon who would generously rise to the task. She would make sure that Disney's essence would always remain.

Mickey would be the hero.

She would be the keeper of dreams.

And Walt was the one who had started it all no matter what he thought. She and Mickey had simply been the outputs of his imagination.

It all started with Walter Elias Disney. Her father.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bah, I was bored. Did a Minnie one, thought I'd give Mickey a turn to explain. I'm not sure if I'll venture into the dark that is the other Disney toons... maybe in time :D

I do not own Disney nor any Disney character or related theme.

* * *

Chapter 2

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Magic is something for which I am truly grateful. It is the one things that gave me life, the essence of my being sparking to life in a bright merry flame as a man's thoughts began to whir and clank-- his pencil quickly sketching the crude drawing of a little mouse. Of course, his naming talents at that time had left to be desired. Mortimer was ill fitting for a jolly underdog. His wife had been quick on the uptake however, generously dismissing the awful regal title.

"How 'bout Mickey?"

She had smiled.

The start of something bigger than both could have ever imagined began to unfold on that train. And as stuck for income as they had been, he doted on me and his lovely wife tolerated the long rants he would bestow upon her about my character. They would get by until my unveiling they assured themselves.

Soon the world knew the quick-witted little mouse on the screen, his clever grin capturing the hearts of millions. I began to pay my way, which caused a trifle of reassurance for the studio. Children would stand by the large theatres awaiting their opening to see a short Mickey Mouse cartoon that barely lasted a few minutes, whilst their redraw noses and shivering bodies explained hours of patience outside in the winter air. The thought of a fee seemed trivial against the want of entertainment, and the fans had proved that much. Ultimately, this meant that my creator needed be plagued by the fear of a shortfall of income.

Of course, the road had been rocky and winding-- as most roads in this world are. I can honestly say I have not met a man who had not met his fair share of hardships, and our lives were no different. Walt, Lillian, Roy and even I, we all met roadblocks. We all encountered people best left in the dark but they pointed us on our way towards what we were hoping to achieve. Like northern stars, they guided us towards the right path. We learned from our mistakes.

However, gradually and then suddenly, my signpost vanished-- destination becoming murky and unclear. Walt had died and for a time we simply wallowed in our sorrows, Roy and Lilly gathering with family to mourn for their loss. I distanced myself from them, feeling that solitude at this time was the only decision to take until the smoke cleared.

I ghastly projected myself into images on my late father, his ashen face set in a meagre smile as we had said our final goodbyes. His hands had been heavy on mine, murmuring reassurances on the future (the unclear one that seemed too obscure to venture into) I had wanted to take over, wanted to make myself useful.

"I don't need you for the parks, Mickey." he had said, his eyes alight with a gleam that seemed unnatural in the heavy lights of the hospital. "I have someone else in mind for them. Gosh, don't look so worried Mickey! You'll approve I'm sure."

I had bowed to his wishes. I would respect his decision and hoped that the new caretaker of the Disneyparks could set the bar as high as Walt had envisioned them to be. Boy, was I in for a surprise.

Lithe, sweet country girl Minnie, _my _sweetheart had been entrusted with the area of lands designated for the wonderlands. I remember having been at her side during the reading of the Will, her cheeks blazing in crimson and her eyes trained dutifully on the point of her high-heeled shoes. She had not looked up for the whole two hours inside the stifling, airless office.

"Minnie, are you sure you can do this?" I had asked hours later, voice lacing with a timid tone that had made her sharpen and stare blankly.

"Of course." she had replied simply, "It'll be hard no doubt. But I'll do my very best."

So of course, I had been forced to accept this statement with the utmost confidence in my gal's abilities. Neither Roy nor Lilly seemed very worried about the future of the parks both buoyant in the certainty that Minnie would do a fine adequate job. But Walt had never wanted an _adequate _result. The man had always aspired for above and beyond, searching for perfection every time.

It's only years later, as I listen to my most wonderful wife bellow in hurried Japanese down the phone (the same Japanese she had been forced to learn) because of Donald whom she had sent over to Tokyo Disney for a festival and now refused to perform, that I see what a fundamental and extraordinary contribution she has done. The parks were thriving with high hopes for the future and Walt's dreams had literally come to life under her fine instructions.

I seldom ever make rounds across the Park, but when I do, it is only to marvel at my surroundings. The gardens, the attractions, rides, restaurants, shops. Everything. I can only gape at how surreal everything appears to be, as though I am lost in the confines of an adult's forgotten dream and a child's very spirit and heart. And to think _my _girl made this all possible!

And when I see her, sitting behind her desk rifling through documents and bills, a light frown settling on her brow, it's only then that I feel the title of 'Hero' should not have been bestowed upon me. All I ever did was rescue the damsel in distress (a deceiving name for Mrs. Mouse) whilst Minnie worked long strenuous hours, delicately going through numerous weighing files only fit to squash overly large bugs. Yet, the consistency in which she put into her everyday effort was highly revered across the staff, our friends and myself.

Minnie had come as close to perfection as our father could have ever hoped. Had instilled magic in children's hearts rivalled only by the studio's own attempts, the same magic that had given us life.

She truly _was _the keeper of Walt's dreams.


End file.
